Friends for Live
by Raylan
Summary: Scully und Mulder treffen sich in ihrer Kindheit. Werden sie Freunde? Kann alles anders werden als es ist? Was ist mit ihren Familien? Kapitel 11 ist endlich da! Sowie alle Kapitelnamen! Danke an alle, die es lesen, feedback währe nett!
1. Neues Leben

Die Figuren gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit.

* * *

Als William Scully den Wagen vor ihrem neuen Haus hielt wurde hinten sofort eine Tür geöffnet und drei rote und ein brauner Haarschopf sprangen aus dem Wagen. Als er und seine Frau auf das Haus zugingen sahen sie wie die Kinder im Garten herumtollten. William wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Maggie ihn davon abhielt. „Lass sie Darling, es war eine lange Fahrt." Er nickte und dann verschwanden die beiden in dem Haus, das sie nun bewohnen würden.

Kaum waren ihre Eltern in dem Haus verschwunden kamen die vier zusammen gelaufen und starrten abschätzend auf das Haus. „Hier sollen wir also jetzt wohnen." Bemerkte Bill. „Ich finde es eigentlich ganz schön hier..." meinte Melissa. Dana hielt sich aus dem Gespräch der beiden älteren heraus, sie ging an die Straße und sah sich dort um. Charles war ihr gefolgt. „Was suchst du denn, Dana?" sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich habe geschaut, ob hier vielleicht jemand ist, mit dem wir spielen können..." Nun sah Charles ebenfalls suchend die Straße auf und ab. „Sieht nicht so gut aus..." Dana nickte traurig. „Hoffentlich wird es nicht langweilig hier..." Diesmal nickte Charles. Melissa und Bill indessen waren auf den Gedanken gekommen sich das Haus anzusehen. Bill war schon darin verschwunden. „Dana, Charlie!! Kommt wir durchstöbern das Haus!!" Charlie eilte zu seiner großen Schwester. „Warte Missy!!" Als beide im Haus verschwanden. Stand Dana immer noch vor dem Haus. Hoffentlich würde sie noch jemanden finden, mit dem sie sich befreunden konnte. In der letzten Nachbarschaft war niemand gewesen mit dem sie und ihre Geschwister hätten spielen können. Es hatten nur alte Leute dort gewohnt und die Kinder waren schon geschimpft worden, wenn sie nur etwas lauter gelacht hatten. Sie drehte sich um und ging langsam auf das Haus zu. Auf der Veranda blieb sie noch mal stehen und sah sich um. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Doch als sie niemanden sah, drehte sie sich um und betrat das Haus.

Er trat von seinem Fenster zurück. Das waren also ihre neuen Nachbarn. Er hörte wie unten der Fernseher lief, doch im Moment war er lieber hier oben. Er nahm ein Lesezeichen von seinem Schreibtisch und schnappte sich ein Buch aus dem Regal, dann ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen und begann zu lesen. Grundzüge tierischen Verhaltens : will man Tiere verstehen... 

* * *

Diese Geschichte ist mir eingefallen, da ich mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe, dass Scully und Mulder sich schon von früher kennen. Hoffe es gefält euch. Freue mich über alle reviews. 


	2. Das Haus

Als Dana das Haus betrat hörte sie von oben schon die aufgeregten Stimmen ihrer Geschwister. „Charlie schau mal, das ist doch ein tolles Zimmer, findest du nicht?" Doch sie wollte nicht mit den dreien reden, sie würde es schon schnell genug wieder tun. Also ging sie, statt sich dem Durchsuchungstrupp anzuschließen, in die Küche. Dort sah sie wie ihre Mutter geschäftig einräumte. Dana stellte sich unbemerkt in eine Ecke das Raumes und beobachtete sie. Margaret spürte, dass ihre Tochter den Raum betreten hatte. Sie konnte auch spüren, dass Dana etwas bedrückte. So drehte sie sich, nachdem sie mit den Gläsern fertig war und auch die Teller in den Schränken verstaut waren, zu ihrer Tochter um, die in einer Ecke stand. „Was ist los, Honey?" Margaret ging vor ihrer Tochter in die Hocke. Dana schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht Mom..." Margaret nahm ihre Hände. „Was bedrückt dich Dana, hm? Du kannst es mir sagen." Dana nickte sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter ihr immer zuhören würde und versuchen würde sie zu verstehen. „Ich will nicht wieder nur weil ich gelacht habe geschimpft werden..." Margaret nickte verständnisvoll. „Das wird nicht mehr passieren Schatz. Ich verspreche es dir." Sie umarmte ihre Tochter. „Und jetzt gehst du hoch zu deinen Geschwistern und suchst dir ein Zimmer aus!!" Dana nickte und war wie ein Blitz aus der Küche verschwunden. Margaret Scully erhob sich lächelnd, als sie Danas Stimme hörte, die Bill sein ausgesuchtes Zimmer streitig machte. William trat hinter sie und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. „Du hast sie beruhigen können?" „JA. William, aber ich denke es ist gut, dass wir mit der ständigen Umzieherrei aufhören..." Er löste sich von ihr. „Ich werde mal nachsehen, wer von den beiden das Zimmer erobert hat." Als er durch die Tür verschwand bemerkte sie, dass die Diskussion um das Zimmer zwischen Dana und Bill aufgehört hatte.

Dana stand grinsend wie ein Honigkuchenpferd in ihrem neuen Zimmer. Im Diskutieren konnte ihr keiner etwas vormachen. Sie behielt geschickt die Oberhand. Hinter ihr trat ihr Vater in das Zimmer. „Na Starbuck, hast du das Zimmer gewonnen?" Dana drehte sich grinsend zu ihrem Dad um. „Na klar Ahab." „Dann musst du dir nur noch überlegen, wie du es eingerichtet haben willst." „Ja, Sir." Damit drehte sie sich grinsend wieder dem Fenster zu. William indessen sah, dass Charlie das Zimmer neben Dana bezogen hatte und dass Missy das Zimmer genau gegenüber genommen hatte. So war Bill nichts anderes übrig geblieben als das Zimmer am ende des Ganges zu beziehen. Er sah nicht sehr glücklich aus. Margaret war inzwischen auch oben angekommen und berichtete, dass der Möbelwagen vor der Tür stand. „Dann frag du doch mal die Kinder, wie sie ihre Zimmer haben wollen, während ich mit den Möbelpackern rede." Bill verschwand nach unten. Bill, Charlie und Melissa hatten schon große Pläne wie sie mit ihren Sachen das Zimmer am besten nutzen könnten. Aber als Maggie Danas Zimmer betrat, fand sie ihre Tochter am Fenster vor, wie sie zu dem Nachbarhaus hinüberstarrte. Als sie hinter ihr an das Fenster trat, sah sie ein Mädchen ein bisschen jünger als Dana, das zurück starrte. Hinter ihr trat ein junge, der ein bisschen älter als Dana wirkte an das Fenster. Maggie beugte sich zu ihrer Tochter hinunter. „Siehst du, da sind doch schon zwei Kinder, mit denen man spielen kann." Doch Dana nickte nur abwesend. Margaret drehte Dana von dem Fenster fort. „So, Dana, hast du dir schon überlegt, wie du dein Zimmer haben willst?" „Ja."

Er stand still hinter seiner Schwester, die aus dem Fenster zu dem Nachbarhaus gesehen hatte. Als er an das Fenster trat, sah er auch das Mädchen, das ihm schon vorhin aufgefallen war. Sie starrten sich durch die Fenster an. Als ihre Mutter dann das Mädchen ablenkte atmete er erleichtert auf. Etwas lag in ihrem Blick, das ihn gefesselt hatte, das er bewunderte. Auch Sam schien es nicht anders ergangen zu sein. „Fox, wer ist das?" Fragte sie. „Ich weiß es nicht Sam." „Meinst du wir können sie fragen?" „Sicher doch Sam. Es hat uns ja niemand verboten." Samantha stellte zur Zeit immer sehr viele Fragen. „Können wir auch fragen ob sie mit uns spielen kann?" Er nickte „Sicher doch." „Gehen wir dann rüber und fragen?" schon stand sie in der Tür. „Nein, Sam. Heute nicht." Sie sah enttäuscht drein : „Aber warum denn nicht?" „Weil sie heute erst angekommen sind und sich heute erst mal einleben müssen." „Aber, dann fragen wir morgen, ja?" Wiederstrebend gab Fox die Antwort : „Na gut." „Und was machen wir jetzt? Mir ist langweilig." Fox überlegte kurz. „Lass uns eine Runde Stratego spielen."

* * *

Hoffe es gefällt euch!! freue mich über jede anmerkung zu meinen Texten!! 


	3. Neue Freunde

Als ihr Bett endlich stand und auch der Schreibtisch und die Schränke, begann für Dana die Einräumarbeit. Die Möbelpacker hatten schwer an den Kisten voller Kleider und Bücher geschleppt. Nun war es an ihr alles wieder einzuräumen. Margaret Scully wusste, dass sie bei ihren Jungen mithelfen musste die Zimmer ordentlich einzuräumen. Ihre Töchter schafften das auch alleine. So hörte man sie immer wieder zwischen den zwei Zimmern hin und herlaufen und Charlie und Bill zum arbeiten zu bringen. Man hörte auch wie diese sich immer wieder weigerten und vor sich hingrummelten. Dana kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Sie schnappte sich ihre Sachbücher und stellte sie in das Regal das an den Schreibtisch anschloss. Als der Karton leer war, griff sie in den nächsten und zog ihre Abenteuerbücher heraus. Diese wanderten in das nächste Regal. Als sie den Karton mit ihren Kleidungsstücken öffnete wurde es auf dem Gang immer lauter und so entschloss sie sich kurzer Hand die Türe zu schließen und das Fenster zu öffnen. Als sie sich vom Fenster gerade wieder wegdrehen wollte, bemerkte sie das ein Vogelnest im Gebüsch war. Dann wand sie sich wieder ihren Kleidungsstücken zu und legte sie ordentlich in den Schrank. Als letztes kam ihre Puppensammlung über die aufgehängten Kleider. Dann schloss sie den Schrank. Ihre Mutter öffnete die Tür. „Na, wie weit bist du denn schon?" Dana zeigte ihr die fünf leeren Kartons. „Schon fast fertig. Wenn Bill und Charlie nur auch so schnell währen wie du und Melissa... Dein letzter Karton ist noch unten. Bring die anderen doch zu deinem Vater." Damit war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden. Dana entschloss sich sie nachher nach der Bettwäsche zu fragen und brachte ihre Kartons nach unten. Draußen begegnete sie ihrem Vater. „Na Starbuck, du bist schon fast fertig wie?" Sie nickte und er nahm ihr die Kartons ab. Dann übergab er ihr einen letzten vollgepackten Karton. „Hier, da sind deine Stofftiere drinnen." Dana nahm den Karton mit in ihr Zimmer. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in Charlies Zimmer, aus dem gerade die Stimme ihrer Mutter kam. „Charlie, du musst jetzt endlich mal anfangen deine Kleidung ORDENTLICH zusammen zulegen!!" „Aber Mom..." „Nichts da mit aber Mom!!" Margaret wand sich zur Tür und entdeckte Dana. „Was ist den Honey?" „Wo ist meine Bettwäsche Mom?" fragte Dana. „Geh in dein Zimmer ich bring sie dir gleich." Sie eilte an Dana vorbei und sah noch kurz zu Melissa. „Soll ich dir auch schon deine Bettwäsche mitbringen Schatz?" Ein Ja ertönte aus dem Zimmer. Dana stand immer noch in Charlies Tür. Der sah sie nun flehend an. „Kannst du mir nicht helfen Dana?" Sie kam auf ihren Kleinen Bruder zu. „Ich zeig dir wie man es macht und dann machst du es allein, okay?" Er nickte. Sie zeigte ihm ein paar Handgriffe und ließ ihn es dann selbst machen. „Das wird schon Charlie." Meinte sie als es das erstemal nicht funktionierte. „Übung macht den Meister." „Dana!!" rief ihre Mutter über den Flur. „Ich komme Mom!!" Sie sprang auf. „Bis nachher Charlie!" Damit war sie auch schon aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Margaret übergab ihrer Tochter die Bettwäsche. „Hier." „Danke Mom. Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich nachher nach draußen gehe?" „Nein." Damit war ihre Mutter auch schon in Bills Zimmer verschwunden. Melissa trat auf den Gang. „Wenn du noch ein bisschen auf mich wartest, dann können wir zusammen gehen." Meinte sie. „Okay. Ich bin ja auch noch nicht ganz fertig." Damit verschwanden beide wieder in ihren Zimmern. Dana machte ihr Bett und setzte dann ihre Lieblingskuscheltier an das Ende und die anderen platzierte sie auf dem Schrank. Dann fand sie noch einige Gegenstände (Bilder oder was man halt so auf seinem Schreibtisch und Nachtkästchen hat) und platzierte sie auf Schreibtisch und Nachtkästchen. Ihr Vater betrat derweil mit einer Nachtlampe das Zimmer. „Na Starbuck, wohin willst du die denn haben?" Dana sah auf. Dann zeigte sie neben das Bett. „Dahin, dann kann ich im Bett noch ein bisschen lesen." „Gut, dann mach ich sie hier hin." „Ich geh nach Melissa schauen Dad." „Ist gut, Honey." Dana verschwand aus ihrem Zimmer und betrat das ihrer Schwester. Als sie die Türe öffnete schlug ihr schon der Geruch von Melissas Duftsäckchen entgegen. „Melissa?" Melissa drehte sich zu ihr um. „Was ist denn?" „Kommst du jetzt mit, oder bleibst du hier?" „Ich komme!" Die beiden verließen lachend das Haus.

Auch Fox und Sam hielten es daheim einfach nicht mehr aus. Es war ein Samstag und ihr Vater saß vor dem Fernseher, ihre Mutter stand singend in der Küche und kochte schon das Abendessen. Außerdem war ihnen nach einer Runde Stratego nichts besseres eingefallen, als nach draußen zu gehen. „Gut und was machen wir jetzt?" Fox war überhaupt nicht begeistert, als er sah, dass das Nachbarmädchen und ihre Schwester auch aus dem Haus kamen. Er hoffte bloß, dass Samantha die beiden nicht gesehen hatte. Natürlich war seine Hoffnung umsonst. „Fox, sieh mal. Da ist das Mädchen von vorhin. Jetzt können wir doch fragen wie sie heißt." Er wusste, dass es diesmal keine Ausrede gab. Wiederwillig trottete er von Samantha gezogen zu den beiden.

Dana hatte den Jungen und das Mädchen noch nicht gesehen. Es war Melissa, die sie auf die beiden aufmerksam machte. Als Fox und Sam bei ihnen ankamen, fiel ihm nichts besseres ein als „Hallo." Melissa erwiderte sein Hallo freundlich. Dana musterte ihn nur. „Ich bin Fox Mulder. Das hier ist meine Schwester Samantha." Samantha fuhr dazwischen. „Mein Spitzname ist Sam." Melissa lächelte. „Ich bin Melissa und dies ist meine Schwester Dana. Wir haben noch zwei Brüder Bill und Charlie." „Wie heißt ihr denn mit Nachnahmen?" wollte Sam wissen. „Scully." Sagte Melissa. Fox musterte die beiden. Sam hatte noch einige Fragen, die Melissa offen beantwortete, während Dana sich zurückhielt. Als plötzliches Gepiepe die vier aufschrecken ließ. Dana hatte das ungute Gefühl, das sie wusste wer da so um Hilfe schrie. Drum erklärte sie nicht lange sondern rannte an die Stelle an der sie von ihrem Fenster aus das Nest erspäht hatte. Wie sie sich gedacht hatte war dort eine Katze am werk und die Vogelbabys zwitscherten erbärmlich. Dana verscheuchte die Katze, als sie weg war, kamen auch schon die anderen angelaufen. „Ich gehe Mom holen!" Melissa verschwand in Richtung Vordereingang. „Was ist denn?" fragte Sam. „Eine Katze wollte die Vögel in dem Nest dort holen." Erklärte Dana. Fox war erstaunt, dass sie den Mund aufmacht, den sie die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte. Dana sah zu ihm auf. Er war ein bisschen größer als sie. „Kannst du nicht versuchen zu sehen wie viele Küken da sind?" Er nickte und reckte sich. „Ich kann es nicht genau sehen. Ich glaube es sind zwei." Da kamen auch schon Melissa und ihre Mutter angelaufen. „Da ist das Nest Mom!!" Margaret reckte sich und sah in das Nest. „Ich glaube den Küken ist nichts passiert." Wer hat das Nest gefunden. „Dana." Sagte Melissa. Alle drehten sich zu Dana um, die inzwischen langsam mir den Rücken zu ihnen davon lief. „Dana? Dana! Komm wieder her!!" Plötzlich wurde Margaret bewusst, das ihre Tochter etwas in der Hand zu halten schien. „Ach du meine Güte..." Murmelte sie. „Was ist denn los Mom? Was hat Dana?" Melissa sah ihre Mutter fragend an. Auch Sam sah fragend zu Margaret auf, während Fox und sie Dana beobachteten wie sie zu dem großen Baum ging. Ihre Schultern zuckten.

Sie konnte nicht anders. Es war einfach nur traurig. Diese blöde Katze! Dana wusste, dass das Tier nichts für seine Triebe konnte, aber sie verstand nicht warum es gerade den Vögeln in diesem Nest passiert war. Sie ging auf den großen Baum zu der mitten im Garten stand. Dort legte sie das Vogelküken ab, dass sie tot auf dem Boden gefunden hatte. Währe sie doch nur schneller am Nest gewesen. Sie kniete sich davor und eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange.

Fox konnte nicht länger zusehen. Ihm war auch zum heulen zumute. Zwar hätte er das niemals zugegeben, aber er war immer auf der Seite des Schwächeren. Melissa schien inzwischen auch verstanden zu haben was passiert war, doch Sam hatte es noch nicht. Margaret hätte ihre Tochter diesmal am liebsten in den Arm genommen. Dana hatte vor einigen Tagen schon um eine tote Schlange getrauert. Plötzlich sah sie, dass der Junge der neben ihr gestanden hatte auf Dana zuging. Diese hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerichtet, doch ihre Schultern zuckten immer noch. Sam hatte inzwischen auch begriffen was geschehen war und drückte sich an Margaret. Fox hatte Dana erreicht und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Dana erschreck fürchterlich als sie spürte, dass es nicht die Hand ihrer Schwester oder Mutter war. Doch sie machte keine Anstalten die tröstende Geste abzuwehren. Als Fox sah das ihr sie Tränen über das Gesicht rannen und überhaupt nicht mehr enden wollten nahm er sie ganz fest in den Arm und drückte sie. Dana konnte nicht anders, sie ging auf die tröstende Umarmung ein, obwohl sie fremden sonst eher vorsichtig gegenüberstand. Sie legte den Kopf auf seine Schulter und schluchzte in diese hinein.

* * *

Es ist schwierig hierzu etwas zu sagen (finde ich.). Ich habe versucht Mulder als Typ hinzustellen, der niemandem vertraut und Scully als die die noch kein Vertrauen fassen kann, da sie schon sehr oft umgezogen ist und noch nicht dazu bereit ist. Durch den armseligen Vogel, werden beide dazu durchgerüttelt sich die Hände zu reichen und zu helfen... Wenn das hier jemand ließt bitte reviewn!! ich wüsste nähmlich gerne ob es euch gefallen hat, oder ob irgendjemand eine Meinung dazu hat. 

Sorry wegen der vorhandenen Rechtschreibfehler...


	4. Wege der Freundschaft

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. In der Mitte ist es mal nicht so prikelnd, das gebe ich zu... Aber das Ende ist wieder ganz nett...

* * *

Als sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten und zusammen in der Küche der Scullys saßen, bot Margaret ihnen Milch und Kekse an. Sam, Melissa und Fox aßen viel, während Dana sich zurückhielt. Margaret wusste, dass es ihr peinlich war, dass sie sich Fox anvertraut hatte. Sie stellte eine weitere Ladung Kekse auf den Tisch und setzte sich dann neben Melissa. „Ihr wohnt also nebenan?" fragte sie. Fox nickte, doch dann sah er auf. Ein Junge war in die Küchentür getreten. „Oh, das ist gemein!! Wir müssen oben schuften und ihr dürft hier Kekse und Milch essen!!" Bill machte seinem Ärger Luft, indem er sich einen Keks schnappte. Als er zu kauen begann fragte er. „Wer ist denn das?" Melissa ärgerte sich wieder einmal mehr über Bill. „Bill, du musst erst runterschlucken, bevor du etwas sagst!!" „Reg dich nicht gleich so auf, Missy!!" Melissa lehnte sich sauer zurück. Margaret stand auf. „Das sind Fox und Sam. Sie wohnen nebenan." Bill nickte und ließ sich gegenüber von Dana auf den freien Platz nieder. Oben hörte man wie Charlie sich aufregte. „Ich gehe Charlie helfen." Dana stand auf. Margaret nickte nur. Melissa und Sam sahen ihr erstaunt nach. Doch Fox warf ihr einen ernsten Blick hinterher. Was hatte sie? Er hatte sie ja nur trösten wollen. Bill konnte sich auf das ganze keinen Reim machen und fragte nach. „Was ist denn mit Dana los??" Margaret brachte auch ihm einen Teller und ließ sich auf Danas Platz nieder. „Sie hat zwei Vögeln das Leben gerettet, aber die Katze hatte das dritte schon getötet." Bill wurde ernst. „Arme Dana." Sagte er nur und drehte sich zu der Tür um, in der Erwartung sie beschützen zu können. Melissa indessen wollte nicht länger die schlechte Laune aufrecht erhalten. „Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir rausgehen und etwas spielen??" Sam war sofort begeistert und auch Bill schien nicht abgeneigt. Fox indessen war nicht wirklich begeistert. Als sie alle die Küche in den Garten verließen, räumte Margaret auf mit einem Lied auf den Lippen. 

Dana stand vor der Tür zu Charlies Zimmer. Sie hörte wie er im inneren gerade seiner schlechten Laune Luft machte, wie Bill es in der Küche getan hatte. Sie betrat den Raum mit einem leisen Klopfen. Sofort verstummte ihr Bruder. „Soll ich dir helfen?" Dana ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Er nickte dankbar. Zusammen schafften sie es in unter 10 Minuten. „Danke, Dana, dass du mir geholfen hast!" „Na, siehst du Charlie, das war doch gar nicht so schlimm." Er nickte. „Du kannst ja rausgehen und dir von Missy und Bill die anderen vorstellen lassen." Er sprang auf. „Ja! Mach ich!" Als er bemerkte, dass sie keine Anstalten machte ihm zu folgen, wurde er wieder still. „Kommst du denn nicht mit?" „Nein, Charlie. Ich denke Bills Zimmer ist noch nicht ganz fertig und Mom flippt aus, wenn sie das mitbekommt..." „Stimmt...", Charlie setzte sich neben sie. „Weißt du was Dana?" sie schaute auf. „Ich helfe dir. Dann kannst du auch schneller wieder raus." Er sah dabei so glücklich aus, dass sie es nicht über das Herz brachte es abzulehnen. Also machten sich beide daran auch noch Bills Zimmer auf Fordermann zu bringen.

Melissa, Bill, Fox und Sam spielten inzwischen auf der Straße. Sam verstand nicht was Dana hatte. Deshalb wurde Melissa gelöchert. „Hat sie etwas gegen uns??" „Nein, Sam, Dana muss sich hier nur erst einleben." Sam nickte verständnisvoll. Vermutlich war es für die vier eine mächtige Umstellung hier zu leben. „Du meinst ihr geht es bald besser?" „Ja. Sie ist nur... noch ein bisschen unsicher..." Fox indessen bemerkte wohl, dass Melissa sich mit dieser Erklärung selbst sicherer machen wollte. War ER schuld daran, dass Dana sich so benahm? Oder war einfach alles zu viel für sie gewesen?

Dana und Charlie hatten inzwischen auch Bills Zimmer auf Fordermann gebracht. Nun gab es für sie keinen Grund mehr nicht nach draußen zu gehen. Charlie sprang ihr fröhlich voraus. Als Dana in der Tür stand hörte sie, wie sich ihre Eltern in der Küche unterhielten. Charlie indessen wurde von allen begrüßt. „Das ist Charlie und das sind Fox und Sam." Fox grinste. „Habt ihr eigentlich auch Spitznamen? Ich meine, bei euch dreien..." er zeigte im Kreis von Melissa über Dana, die sich inzwischen doch zu den anderen bewegt hatte, zu Charlie. „...könnte man ja Karotte sagen." Er lachte. Das war zuviel für Dana. Melissa schluckte, als sie den wütenden Blick ihrer Schwester sah. Auch Fox hörte auf zu lachen, als sie direkt vor ihm stand und ihm wütend und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken in die Augen starrte. Er war beeindruckt., von der Tatsache, dass sie ihn ebenso beeindruckte das er nicht wusste was er tun sollte und einfach ohne Angst vor ihm stand. Dana war wütend, dass sie sich Fox geöffnet hatte und dass er nun so gemeine Witze riss. Margaret sah gerade aus dem Fenster als Dana ihre Verhaltenspredigt begann, ebenso wie Foxs und Sams Mutter, die erst nur sah, dass ihre Kinder richtige Freunde gefunden hatten und dann grinsend bemerkte, dass Fox genau die Sorte Freunde gefunden hatte, die keine Angst vor ihm hatten und ihm auch die Meinung sagten. „Weißt du, wir könnten ja auch Hundedreck-Kopf zu dir sagen." Meinte Dana in einem zischenden Tonfall. „Aber das tun wir nicht. Und deshalb ist es nur fair, wenn du uns nicht Karottenköpfe taufst." Fox war immer noch nicht fähig ihren wasserblauen Augen aus zu weichen. Endlich brach sie den Blickkontakt und wand sich zu den anderen. „Okay, was spielen wir?"

Margaret Scully hatte die ganze Zeit besorgt aus dem Fenster gesehen. Als sie sah, dass Dana und Fox keinen Streit begannen, atmete sie erleichtert aus. Sie kannte ihre Kinder. Bill würde auf alle Fälle zu Dana halten, er versuchte immer sie zu beschützen, und auch Melissa und Charlie sahen so aus, als währe Fox gerade in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten. Doch Dana hatte das ganze auf ihre Weise erledigt. Fox sah so aus, als währe das gerade das erste Mal gewesen, dass ihm jemand der zweifellos jünger war sich ihm entgegengestellt hatte und er nicht wusste, was er machen sollte. Ja, Dana wusste sich gut auszudrücken und zu verteidigen oder anzugreifen und das alles nur durch ihre Ausdrucksweise.

Tina Mulder nahm lächelnd einen Teller Kekse in die Hand. Sicher waren die Kinder hungrig und Fox brauchte Zeit zum nachdenken. Sicherlich war eine Pause jetzt das Beste.

Margaret Scully hatte die selbe Idee, sie griff aber in den Obstkorb, da die Kinder schon Kekse gehabt hatten.

Gleichzeitig traten die beiden Mütter aus den Häusern und gingen auf die Kinder zu. Sam bemerkte ihre Mutter als erste. „Mom!!" sie rannte direkt auf sie zu. Charlie indessen schlug mit einem „Mom!!" genau die entgegengesetzte Richtung ein. Die anderen blieben unsicher in der Mitte stehen. Dana wusste, dass ihre Mutter das Obst nur brachte, weil sie nicht wollte, dass sich das Verhältnis zwischen Fox und ihr noch mehr aufrieb. Wahrscheinlich hatte seine Mutter die gleiche Idee gehabt. Inzwischen griffen alle fleißig nach den Keksen und dem Obst. Nur Dana und Fox standen immer noch unschlüssig etwas abseits der anderen. Sie sahen sich an. Fox sah in Danas Augen das gleiche, was er sich gedacht hatte. DAS war garantiert ein Plan ihrer Mütter, dass sie nicht mehr stritten. Margaret und Tina unterhielten sich inzwischen Tatkräftig und auch Bill, Charlie Sam und Melissa fingen schon wieder an zu kichern und Späße zu machen. Fox und Dana starrten sich immer noch an. Plötzlich nickte sie kaum merklich. Fox hatte den Wink verstanden, doch er nickte nicht mehr zurück.

Margaret Scully führte gerade eine freundliche Unterhaltung mit Foxs Mutter als es passierte. Auch Tina war erschrocken, als Bill anfing zu schreien. Melissa, Charlie und Sam fuhren ebenso überrascht herum wie ihre Mütter. Sie sahen wie Fox und Dana sich gegenseitig anschrieen und ansatzweise eine Prügelei starteten. Als beide Mütter ihre Kinder aus einander rissen und von einander weg zogen, fingen diese an zu lachen. Erstaunt wurden sie losgelassen. Niemand wusste so recht, was er von den beiden halten sollte. Fox und Dana indessen ließen sich lachend am Randstein nieder. „Die denken, wir würden nicht miteinander aus kommen!" brachte er zwischen zwei Prustern heraus. Sie hatte sich langsam wieder unter Kontrolle. „Jetzt sei mal ehrlich, Fox." Sagte sie ernst. „Kommst du nicht damit klar, dass ich dir meine Meinung sage?" „Warum denn? Es herrscht Meinungsfreiheit!" Wieder lachten beide los. William Scully trat aus dem Haus. Er ging von hinten an Dana und Fox heran und hob beide mit seinen kräftigen Armen hoch, dass sie keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen hatten. „Na, Starbuck, was ist denn hier los?" Dana antwortete grinsend. „Fox Mom und Mom dachten, wir könnten unseren Streit nicht selbst lösen und da haben wir so getan als würden wir streiten und ihnen einen Streich gespielt!!" William ließ die beiden herunter. „So ist das also." Er sah zu Fox. „Dann habt ihr euch ja mächtig in's Zeug gelegt. Seht euch ihre Gesichter mal an." Dana und Fox sahen sich um. Alle starrten sie verwirrt an. „Oh..." das war das einzige was ihnen dazu einfiel. William Mulder trat aus dem Haus und ging auf die kleine Gruppe zu. „Was ist denn hier los?" „Nichts Dad!" antwortete Fox schnell. „Das sehe ich. Also was war vorhin hier los?" Nun war es Dana die das Wort ergriff. „Nett sie kennen zulernen." Sie schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin Dana." Sie wand sich an ihre Mutter. „Mom, darf ich Fox mein Zimmer zeigen?" Margaret wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte also nickte sie. Dana schnappte sich Foxs Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich. Erst in ihrem Zimmer atmeten die beiden auf. „Gute Reaktion!" lobte Fox. Dana zuckte die Schultern. „So etwas lernt man mir vier Geschwistern..." Fox inspizierte ihr Bücherregal. Sie kam zu ihm. „Kennst du Dürrenmatts : Die Physiker? " Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann solltest du es mal lesen." Sie zog ein dünnes Buch aus dem Regal. „Es ist ein Rollenspiel. Aber sehr interessant." Sie überreichte ihm das Buch. „Was ließt du so?" Fox überlegte. Was las er denn so? Bücher über das Verhalten von Menschen und Tieren. Würde sie das interessieren? Er bemerkte ihren wartenden Blick. „Alles mögliche. Meistens Sachbücher." Sie nickte. „Was denn für Sachbücher?" „Über das Verhalten von Lebewesen." Er hatte es gesagt. Er hatte es ihr gesagt. Doch er hatte Angst vor ihrer Reaktion. Meistens wiesen ihn alle ab, weil er so an dem Verhalten interessiert war. Doch Dana nickte nur wieder verständnisvoll. Sie ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder. Fox tat es ihr gleich. „Ich finde das Verhalten der Menschen auch sehr interessant." Sie überlegte kurz während er sie musterte. „Kannst du mir vielleicht ein paar Bücher ausleihen?" Was wollte sie von ihm? Das er ihr Bücher leite? Nun war Fox wirklich erstaunt. Er hatte nie jemanden gehabt, der ihm die Meinung sagte außer seinen Eltern und bei den Leuten die seine Interessen für Verhalten teilten sah es noch ein bisschen geringfügiger aus. „Klar!" meinte er. „Du kannst dir ja nachher welche aussuchen!" Dana nickte lächelnd. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie mochte Fox. Er wurde verlegen. Wie sie ihn anstarrte. Doch irgendwie gefiel es ihm. Es war ein warmer Blick und nicht einer der kalten abweisenden, die er aus der Schule kannte. Bei dem Wort Schule fiel ihm noch eine Frage ein. „Hey, auf welche Schule geht ihr jetzt dann eigentlich?" „Auf die Timbre-Louis Schule." Er schloss die Augen und irgendwie war er froh, dass sie den selben Schulweg hatten. „Ich auch!" Dana lachte. „Dann können wir ja zusammen gehen!! Geht Sam auch dahin?" „Ja." „Dann wird Charlie wohl in ihre Klasse kommen." Fox überlegte. „Kann schon sein..." „Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" Fox sah erstaunt auf. „13, wieso?" „Dann kommst du entweder mit Bill oder Melissa in eine Klasse." „In welchem Monat hast du Geburtstag?" „Im Oktober." „Dann kommst du mit Missy in eine Klasse. Bill hat im Januar. Und Missy erst im September." „Wie alt sind denn die beiden?" „Bill ist schon 14, und Missy ist noch 12." „Dann pass ich da genau in die Mitte. Wie alt sind du und Charlie." „Charlie ist noch 9 und ich bin schon 11. Was ist mit Sam, wie alt ist sie?" „Auch noch 9." Die beiden saßen noch länger zusammen, bis Margaret die beiden zum Essen rief. Im Garten hatten ihre Väter einen großen Tisch aufgestellt. Und die Mütter hatten sich an das Essen machen gehalten. Mir Melissa und Sam war es in der Küche sehr heiter gewesen. Bill und Charlie hatten im Garten geholfen und Dana und Fox oben geredet. Nun setzten sich die beiden auf die letzten Plätze nebeneinander. Es wurde noch ein schöner Abend.

* * *

Ich muss zugeben, ich war nicht berauscht von dem Teil wie Scully und Mulder sich "streiten" und wieder vertragen. Ich denke das kommt aus der Situation, dass ich mich mit dem besten Freund meines Bruders die ganze Zeit gestritten habe, bis unsere Familien mit einander in den Urlaub gefahren sind. Da hatten wir nur am Anfang Schwierigkeiten miteinander und jetzt keine mehr. Ich wüsste gerne was euch wenn ihr das lest so durch den Kopf geht... (please tell me) reviews sind Klasse!!! Auch für Leute, die das Lesen und nicht angemeldet sind!! Traut euch mal was zu sagen!!! (das gilt algemein!!!)

Ich werde vermutlich bald mal updaten... wenn ich ein neues Kapitel zustande gebracht habe...

Noch eine Anmerkung. Die Namen der Familien sind schlimm!! Scullys Dad William, Mulders Dad William "Bill" Scullys bruder Bill und Mulder Fox Wiliam...


	5. Ein schöner Abend

Als Margaret Scully nach ihren Kindern sah, war es in dem Haus still geworden. Lange noch hatten sie mit Fox und Samantha im Garten gespielt, doch nun war keiner ihrer Rabauken mehr zu sehen. Auch Fox und Samantha waren verschwunden. Neugierig schlich sie auf leisen Sohlen den Korridor entlang. Als sie die Tür zu Danas Zimmer einen Spaltbreit öffnete sah sie ihre Tochter auf dem Bett sitzen und erzählen. „Und dann nahm er sie an der Hand und beide rannten den langen dunkeln Gang hinab, der keine Türen besaß. Hinter sich hörten sie das röcheln ihres Verfolgers. Seinen rasselnden Atem in dem Nacken liefen die beiden weiter einen Weg zu finden zu entkommen..." Margaret öffnete die Tür ein Stück weiter. Sie sah die anderen im Halbkreis vor Danas Bett sitzen und gebannt zu ihr hinaufstarren. Auch Bill konnte nicht verbergen, dass er ihr gebannt zuhörte. Margaret grinste. Dana könnte sich perfekte Gruselgeschichten ausdenken wenn die Atmosphäre passte. Charlie hatte den Mund geöffnet und auch Sam hing an ihren Lippen. Melissas Anspannung war zu erkennen, da sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum kaute. Und Fox machte den Eindruck als währe auch er tief in diese Geschichte hinein getaucht. Margaret beobachtete ihre Tochter. „... näher und näher kam er ihnen. Jack und Juliea ging der Atem aus. Und doch konnten sie nicht aufhören. Rennen Juliea wir müssen rennen!! schrie er und zog sie weiter. Juliea wusste das genau, doch sie konnte nicht mehr. Ich kann nicht mehr Jack!! Er packte ihren Arm nur noch fester. Wir müssen Juliea!! Wir müssen!! " Margaret Scully bemerkte nicht, dass sie selbst wie eines der Kinder geworden war und sich nicht mehr aus der Geschichte lösen konnte. Dana stand auf. Alle folgten ihr mit den Blicken. „Juliea blieb stehen. Jack versuchte sie weiter zu zerren, aber sie konnte einfach nicht weiter... Er hörte die Schritte ihres Verfolgers. Er kam. Schritt, für Schritt, für Schritt." Dana trat drei mal fest auf den Boden mit jedem Schritt. „ Juliea!! Jack riss an ihrem Arm. NEIN!! DAS DARF NICHT SEIN!! Doch er konnte sie nicht bewegen. Juliea hatte alle Hoffnungen aufgegeben gerettet zu werden. Da kam er. Laut röchelnd." Sie machte eine Pause die Spannung zu steigern. „Jack riss und zerrte an ihr, doch nichts passierte, sie war wie erstarrt. Da spürte Jack mehr als er es sah wie eine riesige Pranke ihn traf. Er wurde 10 Meter weit weg geschleudert. Und rutsche noch ein Stück am Boden entlang. Juliea konnte nicht einmal mehr die Hände vor den Mund reißen und schreien. Sie wartete darauf selbst getötet zu werden." Als William Scully den Raum mit Tina und Bill betrat musste er grinsen. Dana hatte alle in ihren Bann gezogen. Tina Mulder hörte interessiert zu Fox schien sich das erste mal für eine Gruselgeschichte so richtig zu interessieren. Normalerweise schlief er immer gähnend ein, aber diesmal... Dana bemerkte ihren Vater und die Mulders. Damit war der Bann in dem sie die anderen hatte gebrochen. Alle waren erstaunt nicht in dem dunklen Korridor zu sein. Charlie und Sam mussten gähnen, was Margaret Scully an die Zeit erinnerte. „Charlie, ab in's Bett!! Es ist schon spät genug!!" „Aber Mom!!" „Nichts da Charlie!! Du gehst jetzt schlafen!! Ich denke Sam wird jetzt dann auch in's Bett müssen." Tina Mulder nickte als Sam sich an sie lehnte sie fuhr ihr durch die Haare. „Ja für dich ist es jetzt auch schon sehr spät Darling..." Sam war zu müde um zu protestieren. Sie nickte einfach nur. Fox hatte sich ebenfalls erhoben und Bill und Melissa standen schon halb in der Tür, als Dana einfiel, dass ihr Vater ihr heute noch gar nicht aus Moby Dick vorgelesen hatte. Sie sprang von ihrem Bett. „Ahab liest du mir noch etwas vor??" Sie lehnte sich an ihren Dad. „Es ist doch schon so spät Starbuck..." „Bitte..." Margaret Scully ging dazwischen, da sie wusste, dass ihr Mann ihrer Tochter nichts verwehren konnte. „Dana du bekommst morgen etwas vorgelesen, aber jetzt ab in's Bett!! Sonst kannst du auch morgen vor Müdigkeit nicht mir Fox und Sam spielen!!" Margaret schob Charlie in Richtung Bad. Dana überlegte einen Moment, dann meinte sie : „Na gut... Aber ich darf sie noch bis zur Tür begleiten?" „Natürlich." William Scully schob sie und Fox die Treppe hinab. Unten warteten auch schon Bill und Tina mit einer schläfrigen Sam. Dana ging und gab ihnen die Hand. Bei Sam machte sie eine Ausnahme und nahm sie kurz in den Arm. Als sie vor Fox stand und er ihr gerade die Hand reichen wollte umarmte sie auch ihn. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Vater. „Gute Nacht!!" Bill Mulder öffnete die Tür und schob Fox hinaus. Tina nahm Sam in den Arm und winkte nochmals : „Gute Nacht!!"

Fox war wie in Trance. Ein Mädchen hatte ihn umarmt. Wo er schon Probleme hatte Freunde zu finden fand er an einem Tag vier. Darunter auch noch Mädchen!! Und dann umarmte eines dieser Mädchen ihn zum Abschied und schien keine Angst vor ihm zu haben. Erst als er im Pyjama in seinem Zimmer stand hatte er begriffen, dass er sich zu Dana hingezogen fühlte in einer ganz speziellen Art und Weise. Er starrte aus dem Fenster zu ihrem hinüber, das jetzt nur noch ein schwarzes Viereck and der Hauswand war. Er dachte an das erste mal als er sie gesehen hatte. Noch heute Nachmittag hatte er nicht gedacht, dass sie beide so gute Freunde werden könnten, und noch dazu in solch kurzer Zeit!! Er stand noch weitere 10 Minuten grübelnd am Fenster, dann schaltete auch er das Licht aus.

Margaret Scully öffnete zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend die Tür zum Zimmer ihrer Tochter. Charlie schlief schon tief und fest und auch Melissa hatte gerade ihr Licht ausgeschalten, Bill würde erst noch ein Kapitel lesen bevor er es tun würde. Sie trat leise in den Raum hinein und an das Bett ihrer Tochter. Als sie über ihr stand sah sie, wie Dana im Schlaf lächelte und gleichmäßig ein und ausatmete. Sie strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann ging sie und schloss leise die Tür.

* * *

Das ist eigentlich der zweite part gewesen, den ich geschrieben habe. Doch der erste wurde zu uneinsichtig und schwierig (auch durch das auftauchen des CSM) das ich diesen Part als Lösung genommen habe!! 

Bitte sagt mir wie ihr es findet!! Ich weiß, das einige das lesen!! und reviewen geht ganz einfach!!! seid mal keine solchen Angsthasen und schreibt wie ihr es findet!! Egal ob doof oder gut!! Haupsache man weiß wie es ankommt!! Für alle die nicht wissen wie man reviews schreiben kann da ist so ein graues feld aufdem man das einstellen kann unten links!! Und da dann auf submit review und dann auf GO!!! Ihr könnt doch alle Englisch oder?? Wenn nicht es gibt da eine Adresse die nennt sich Da kann man nachschauen was was heißt!!

Ich freue mich wenn ihr mal schreibt was euch so dazu einfällt, denn ich geb mir hier'n haufen Mühe!! Und da kann man so was schon mal machen!! Ich versuch auch immer alle Geschichten die ich lese zu reviewn!!! Also los auf den Button/Knopf drücken!!!

Yours Raylan!! xxx g (.)


	6. Der Weg zum Bäcker

Trotz der späten Sunde zu der sie am vorigen Abend zu Bett gegangen war wachte Dana am nächsten Tag sehr früh auf. Sie sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um und kletterte aus dem Bett. Einen Moment blieb sie noch auf der Bettkante sitzen, dann ging sie zum Fenster und öffnete es. Eine kühle Briese wehte ihr die Haare aus der Stirn. Sie lehnte sich ein bisschen aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne strahlte schon seitlich auf die Hauser und schien ihr in das Gesicht. Sie beschloss sich anzuziehen und sich ein bisschen vor die Tür zu setzen.

Fox hatte die sowieso schon kurze Nacht nicht lange geschlafen. Irgendwie hatte er keine Ruhe gefunden. Ob es an Dana lag, die seit gestern in seinem Kopf herumspukte? Oder vielleicht an der Tatsache, dass er Schlafstörungen entwickelte. Er wusste es nicht. Doch er nahm sich vor darüber nachzudenken. Am besten beim Joggen zum Bäcker. Er zog sich an und schlich dann die Treppe hinunter, er wollte niemanden wecken. In der Küche nahm er einen Stift und schrieb noch eine Nachricht für seine Mom. Er pinnte sie mit einem Magneten an den Kühlschrank und schnappte sich seine Jacke. Seine Mutter hatte ihm schon voraussichtlich Geld hingelegt. Er nahm seinen Schlüssel vom Brett und trat aus dem Haus. Als er die Türe schloss viel sein Blick auf das Haus neben an. Er staunte nicht schlecht als er Dana vor der Tür sitzen sah, wie sie die Nase der Sonne entgegen streckte. Nach kurzem zögern entschloss er sich zu ihr zu gehen.

Es war noch ruhig in der Umgebung. Die Geräusche des Tages hatten noch nicht wirklich begonnen. Nur die Vögel waren schon fleißig am kreischen. Sie ließ sich auf der Treppe nieder und schloss die Augen. Die Sonne sandte ihre wärmenden Strahlen schon auf die Stadt herab und auf ihre Haut, die dadurch gewärmt wurde. Ihr wurde warm in der Jacke die sie mitgenommen hatte. Doch da fiel ein Schatten auf ihr Gesicht. Sie wusste instinktiv, dass er es war. Sie wusste es einfach. Sie öffnete die Augen und strahlte ihn an.

Er grinste breit. Irgendwie spulte in seinem Kopf die Musik von Bright Eyes herum, dass er bei seinem Dad gehört hatte und seine Magengegend verkrampfte sich ein bisschen. „Morgen." Sagte er. „Morgen, Fox." Sie blinzelte als er aus der Sonne trat und sich neben sie setzte. „Was machst du denn schon so früh?" „Ich wollte zum Bäcker und Semmeln holen..." Hinter den beiden öffnete sich die Tür und Margaret trat heraus. „Guten Morgen." Fox und Dana sahen auf. „Guten Morgen, Mum." „Guten Morgen Mrs. Scully." „Was macht ihr denn schon hier?" Fox und Dana sahen sich an. „Ich wollte Semmeln holen..." „Und ich hab nicht mehr schlafen können..." Maggie nickte verständnisvoll. „Das ist eigentlich keine schlechte Idee, dass mit den Semmeln... Dana, du kannst uns auch ein paar Semmeln holen gehen, dann kann dir Fox gleich zeigen wo der Bäcker ist. Ich gebe dir Geld." Dana nickte und ihre Mutter verschwand im Haus. „Gehst du immer Semmeln holen?" Dana sah fragend zu Fox hinüber. „Eigentlich, ... immer öfter..." Sie verzog ein bisschen das Gesicht. Dass hatte sie jetzt aber nicht ganz verstanden. Was meinte er denn damit?? Dana nahm sich vor ihn später danach zu fragen, doch nun stand ihre Mutter wieder in der Tür und übergab ihr Geld und eine Tasche. „Na dann los!" Damit sprang Fox voller Energie auf. „Hey warte!!" Dana spurtete ihm hinterher. Margaret Scully sah den beiden lachend nach. Sie waren wie füreinander geschaffen. Dann trat sie zurück in das Haus um das Frühstück weitgehend vorzubereiten.

„Da ist die Bäckerei!!" Fox richtete seinen Finger auf ein Gebäude an der nächsten Straßenkreuzung. Er war immer noch erstaunt, dass Dana so gut mit ihm mithalten konnte, schließlich war er schon seit Jahren der beste Sportler seiner Klasse und joggen war eine Disziplin, bei der ihm niemand etwas vormachte. Dana lächelte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl so früh schon etwas nützliches zu machen. Außerdem fühlte sie sich richtig entspannt. Doch das Wetter spielte den beiden auf die letzten Meter noch einen Streich. Es fing an wie aus Eimern zu schütten. „Los komm!!" Fox packte Dana an der Hand und beide begannen zu rennen.

Die Bäckerin sah auf als sie die Türlocke hörte. Da standen zwei Kinder in der Tür völlig durchnässt und grinsten sie an. Dana konnte nicht anders. Die Bäckerin machte einfach ein zu komisches Gesicht, dass man nicht einfach nicht lachen konnte. Fox war der erste von den beiden, der sich beruhigte. „Guten Morgen, Mrs. Roberts." „Guten Morgen Fox..." erwiderte diese immer noch verwirrt. „Wir wollten ein paar Semmeln kaufen." Die Bäckerin nickte und gab ihm die Semmeln, die er nun bestellte. Als er gezahlt hatte war Dana an der Reihe. „Und was willst du?" Die Bäckersfrau lachte sie mit ihren roten Backen freundlich an. Auch Dana bestellte sich ein paar Semmeln. Als sie der Bäckerin das Geld gab meinte diese : „Bist du neu hier?" Dana nickte. „Ja, wir sind gestern hier angekommen..." „Und dann hast du gleich heute Fox kennen gelernt..." „Nein..." Dana wurde ein bisschen rot. „Wir kennen uns schon seit gestern. Wir wohnen neben einander..." „Ah so ist das..." Die Bäckerin warf einen Blick zu Fox herüber, der an der Schaufensterscheibe lehnte und auf Dana wartete. „Na ich geh' dann mal..." Dana nahm ihre Tüte und lächelte der netten Bäckerin noch mal zu, dann ging sie zu Fox. „Schau mal, es hat aufgehört wie in Strömen zu regnen!!" Meinte der mit einem Blick aus dem Fenster. „Es war nur ein kurzer Schauer..." antwortete Dana fachkundig. „Das konnte man schon an dem Aussehen der Wolken erkennen." Als sie seinen erstaunten Blick sah meinte sie : „Ich weiß das nur, weil Bill sich da so gut auskennt... Er versucht immer das Wetter vorherzusagen... Wenn man campen geht, sollte man ihn nicht daheim vergessen..." Er musste grinsen. Dann verließen die beiden die Bäckerei. Die Bäckerin sah ihnen Kopfschüttelnd nach. Man las ja so viele Geschichten über die perfekten Paare. Die einen stritten sich immer oder wollten sich etwas beweisen. Die anderen waren wie für einander geschaffen und gehörten einfach zusammen. Aber so wenig Realität steckte meist dahinter... Aber bei diesen beiden hatte man das Gefühl, dass endlich eine Geschichte wahr geworden war...

Dana und Fox gingen nun gemächlich die Straße hinunter, Sie bogen gerade um die Ecke als es ohne Vorwarnung wieder anfing zu schütten. „So ein Misst aber auch!" fluchte Fox und packte Dana wiederholt am Arm. Beide rannten auf einen Baum zu, der seine Aste und Blätter schützend über dem Bürgersteig ausbreitete. Dort blieben sie stehen. „Morgen nehmen wir Bill mit." Sagte Dana während sie sich neben Fox an den Baum lehnte. Er lachte. Sie lachte zurück.

Deborah Thomas sah aus ihrem Fenster. Erst wollte sie einfach wieder wegsehen, doch schon war vergessen, dass sie eigentlich an einem Artikel für die Schülerzeitung schrieb. Sie hatte nur noch den Blick auf ihre heimliche Flamme gerichtet. Da stand er draußen vor ihrem Haus unter einem Baum im Regen. Aber er war nicht allein. Neben ihm stand ein MÄDCHEN!! Das schlimmste für sie war, das die beiden miteinander lachten und sich großartig verstanden, während sie es nicht einmal schaffte ihn anzusprechen. Sie musterte das Mädchen feindlich. Sie hatte rote Haare und war eher klein, außerdem schien sie schlank zu sein, was Debbie unter dem Mantel aber nicht richtig ausmachen konnte. Sie sah wie die beiden sich angrinsten. Dann sah sie wie das Mädchen ein ernstes Gesicht machte und etwas zu ihrem Schwarm sagte. Daraufhin lachten beide wieder und er klopfte ihr auch noch anerkennend auf die Schulter, Das war zu viel für Debbie sie lief zu ihrem Bett und ließ sich weinend darauf fallen. Sie hasste dieses Mädchen! Und das würde sie ihr auch zeigen! Sie dachte gar nicht daran, dass Dana keine Schuld traf, dass Fox Debbie nicht leiden konnte. Schließlich stolzierte Debbie immer herum und ihr Stolz und der Gruppenzwang, den sie sich als Führerin selbst auferlegt hatte, hinderten sie daran ihn überhaupt anzusprechen. Aber daran konnte sie im Moment beim besten Willen nicht denken. Das einzige an was sie dachte war die beiden unter dem Baum und wie sie sich ansahen, und wie sie miteinander lachten. Und dann kam der immer größer werdende Hass auf dieses unbekannte Mädchen.

Dana wusste nicht, dass sie sich gerade einen Feind geschaffen hatte. Sie und Fox lachten um die Wette. Als sie sich wieder beruhigten meinte er : „Wenn das nicht bald aufhört, dann kommen wir in einem Monat nicht mehr heim!" Dana hatte schon eine passende Lösung parat. : „Also entweder, wir tanzen jetzt einen Sonnentanz, oder wir gehen einfach, denn wir sind ja nicht aus Zucker!" Damit trat sie unter dem Baum in den Regen hinaus. Fox dicht auf den Versen. Kurz darauf hörte auch der Regenguss auf und die Sonne zeigte wieder die Kraft ihrer Strahlen. Als die beiden sich vor ihren Häusern trennten, so wussten sie schon beide, dass sie sich spätestens morgen in der Frühe auf dem Weg zum Bäcker wieder sehen würden. Aber nur SPÄTESTENS!!

* * *

Falls das alles etwas unübersichtlich wird, entschuldige ich mich dafür!! Leider ist die Serie aber so doff aufgebaut, dass Scully's Vater und Bruder den gleichen Namen haben wie Mulders Dad. Fals noch irgendwelche Fragen auftreten, die nach Erklärungen rufen, einfach ein review schreiben oder über mein Profile eine message schicken!! (Ich beantworte alle Fragen zu 100!!)

Werde demnächst wenn ich wieder was abgetippt habe was neues posten.


	7. Der Cousin der kommt!

Als Fox die Tür aufschloss hörte er wie seine Mutter in der Küche vor sich hin summte. Er hängte den Schlüssel an das Brett und zog die Schuhe aus. Er hörte wie Geschirr klirrte und die Kaffeemaschine arbeitete. Als er die Küche betrat sah er seine Mutter in ihrem Bademantel den Tisch richten. Er stellte die Tüte mit den Semmeln auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf die Eckbank, die am Fenster stand. Seine Mutter bemerkte ihn erst jetzt. „Oh, du bist schon auf? Und ich hab gedacht, dass du wenigstens heute ruhig da oben schläfst, aber nein!! Du musst natürlich als erster aufstehen und zum Bäcker laufen!!" er hörte Tadel in ihrer Stimme, aber sie war nicht sauer, schließlich legte sie ihm doch immer das Geld hin. „Ja, ja Mom..." Sie füllte die Brötchen in den Brotkorb und stellte diesen in die Mitte des Tisches. „Was hat Mrs. Roberts denn heute so erzählt?" fragte sie nebenbei. „Aaach nicht so viel... Sie hat eher mehr über Dana erfahren wollen..." Meinte Fox, während er gelangweilt mit seinem Glas spielte. Tina setzte sich ihm gegenüber und tupfte einen Teebeutel in eine Tasse heißes Wasser. „Dana?" „Ja, über Dana." „Aber warum? Sie weiß doch noch gar nicht, dass jemand neues hier wohnt." Fox grinste seine Mutter breit an. „Aber sie kennt alle Gesichter in der Stadt und erkennt ein neues sofort!!" Tina lächelte. „So ist das! Ihr habt euch also auf dem Weg zum Bäcker getroffen..." „Nein." „Aber sie war doch dabei?!" „Ja Mom, aber als sie nicht mehr schlafen konnte hat sie noch nicht gewusst, wo der Bäcker ist und dass ich zum Bäcker gehe. Sie saß vor der Tür und ich hab sie durch Zufall getroffen. Dann hat ihre Mutter gemeint, sie könnte doch mit mir zum Brötchen holen gehen..." Tina Mulder nahm den Teebeutel aus der Tasse und legte ihn an den Untertellerrand, dann nahm sie einen Löffel und rührte in dem Tee herum. „Morgen gehen wir wieder zusammen Semmeln holen und wenn wieder Schule ist, haben wir sogar den selben Schulweg, das heißt Sam und ich können endlich mit jemandem gehen, der sich nicht andauernd über uns lustig macht..." Tina wusste dass ihr Sohn Probleme mit anderen Kindern hatte. Ja, manche nannten ihn hinter seinem Rücken sogar Spooky, weil er manche Dinge logisch zusammenknüpfte, die andere nicht verstanden. Sam war so vernarrt ihn ihren Bruder, dass sie alles tun würde um ihm zu helfen, so ging sie nie mit ihren Freundinnen aus der Schule, wenn sie nicht auch mit Fox gehen konnte und hasste die Kinder die gemein und listig über ihn sprachen. Fox wiederum würde jeden schlagen, der Sam auch nur ein Haar krümmte. Fox indessen hatte sein Frühstück, dass in letzter Zeit aus höchstens einem Brötchen und viel zu trinken bestand, beendet. „Mom, ich geh mal raus und schau ob Dana oder sonst noch wer von den Scullys ihr Frühstück beendet haben." „Vergiss aber nicht, dass Marc heute kommt!!" Fox kam wieder in die Küche. „WAS?!" Tina stand auf. „Wir hatten ausgemacht, dass Tante Marriah und Onkel Tom heute kommen. Also kommt dein Cousin Marc heute auch." Fox stieß einen Seufzer aus. Marc war immer so umständlich. „Und wann wollen sie ankommen?" „So um 4 spätestens." „Okay..." „Das heißt, du bleibst in der Nähe, Fox." Tina drehte sich zu ihrem Sohn um. „Jaaah ist okay." Sagte der weniger begeistert. „Ich bin bei den Scullys!" Damit war er verschwunden.

Dana inzwischen hatte gleich drei Familienmitglieder in der Küche vorgefunden. Ihre Mutter, ihren Vater und ,erstaunlicherweise, die Oberschlafmütze Charlie! „Hallo Dana!! Du bist auch schon auf??" Empfing er sie munter. Sie grinste. „Das müsste ich doch eher dich fragen, oder?" Sie öffnete die Tüte und legte die Semmeln in das Brotkörbchen, das in der Mitte des Tisches stand. Ihre Mutter stellte Spiegeleier mit Speck auf den Tisch und ihr Vater klappte die Zeitung zusammen. Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffe. „na ihr beiden, was wollt ihr heute machen?" Er sah seine Kinder fragend an. Dana überlegte nicht lange. „Na die Umgebung erkunden!!" „Jaaaa!" stimmte Charlie zu und begann in der Küche umherzuhüpfen. Margaret schob ihn sanft an seinen Platz zurück. „Das ist eine gute Idee. Charlie bitte setz dich!" Er hörte den scharfen Unterton in der Stimme seiner Mutter, also gehorchte er lieber. Er ließ sich neben Dana auf den Stuhl plumpsen. Gerade da klingelte es. Dana sprang auf und öffnete. Fox stand in der Tür. „Komm rein!" Sie kam wieder in die Küche. „Mom, Fox ist da." Margaret lächelte Fox an, der zurückhaltend in der Tür stand. „Mom, können wir mit Fox nach draußen??" Margaret sah zu ihrem Mann hinüber. „Bitte Dad!!!" bettelte nun auch Charlie. „Na gut. Aber bleibt in der Nähe!" „Jaaaa!!" Damit waren die drei auch schon verschwunden. Maggie schüttelte den Kopf. In solchen Situationen schien ihren Kindern der Hunger gar nicht aufzufallen...

Draußen auf der Straße blieben die drei kurz stehen, dann begannen sie unterbewusst die Straße hinabzulaufen an den Häusern vorbei. Als sie einige Zeit still nebeneinander hergegangen waren eröffnete Fox das Gespräch. „Heute kommt mein Cousin Marc zu besuch..." Dana sah ihn von der Seite her an. „Das hört sich nicht begeistert an." Stellte sie fest. „Ich bin auch nicht begeistert." Charlie mischte sich in das Gespräch nicht sehr aktiv ein. Er hörte lieber zu wenn Dana mit jemandem sprach. „Aber warum?" löcherte diese Fox schon weiter. „Weil er ein kleines Muttersöhnchen ist, dass immer alles besserweiß. Auf das ich immer aufpassen darf wenn es zu besuch kommt. Und das jedes Mal aber auch JEDES MAL etwas ausfrisst, dass ich dann ausbaden darf!!!" Dana sah Fox erstaunt an, sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihn etwas so schnell aus der Ruhe brachte. Aber sie hatte auch schon eine Idee. „Wir sind doch auch noch da." Fox sah sie erstaunt an, Charlie wusste schon dass Dana wieder einen ihrer Pläne zusammen setzte. „Dann spielen wir halt auf der Straße, wenn er kommt. Du und Sam mit uns vieren oder nur mit Charlie und mir, dass regeln wir dann schon. Er kann mitmachen oder sich ausschließen und selbst beschäftigen." „Das funktioniert nicht! Ich soll ja auf ihn aufpassen." Fox schüttelte den Kopf nie im Leben würde das funktionieren!! Doch Dana sah die Dinge etwas anders. „Hast du ihm schon mal gezeigt, wer der Chef ist? Oder darf er bei dir auch machen, was er will?" Fox sah sie erstaunt an dann meinte er : „Marc ist drei Jahre jünger als Sam." Dana sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ja und? Sam ist ein Jahr jünger als ich, dann ist er vier Jahre jünger als ich und ich bin 11. Dann ist er 7. Er ist alt genug. Er muss lernen, wer von euch der Chef ist, und wir helfen dir dabei!" Fox sah sie immer noch ein bisschen unschlüssig an. Also blieb Dana stehen und sah ihn ernst an. „Wir werden heute deinem Cousin ein paar Manieren beibringen, die er noch nicht kann. Und mit der Fox ist der ältere und ich muss ihm gehorchen - Manier fangen wir an!!" Grinsend ging sie den beiden Jungen voraus. Charlie und Fox warfen sich einen Blick zu, dann sausten sie ihr hinterher. „Hey, warte!! Wie willst du dass anstellen??"

* * *

entschuldigung, wenn ich so lange nichts gepostet hab'!! Dass gilt auch für alle anderen Geschichten!! Ich hoffe bis jetzt ist alles soweit in Ordnung und es wird euch noch nicht zu fad!  
Wie immer ist da unten ein graues Feld auf dem submit review steht. Darauf muss man klicken, wenn man ein review übermitteln will!  
Ncoh eine Anmerkung. Wenn jemand eine Geschichte lesen will, die lange noch nicht beendet ist und in der ich und Dry (noch nicht!!) nur Misst schreiben, dann geht auf Games und dann auf Fire Emblem dann auf Deutsch und da ist sie dann auch schon+g+ 

Danke, dass ihr mein elendslanges Geschwafel immer ertragt+g+


	8. Mobbing

Am Nachmittag als Fox, Dana, Charlie und Sam in vor den beiden Häusern spielten bog ein dunkelblaues sehr geräumiges Auto in die Straße ein. Dana fühlte förmlich wie Fox sich verspannte. Sie klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Hey, das wird schon!" Er sah sie unsicher an, aber ihre Augen leuchteten und ließen keinen Zweifel zu. „Wir erziehen ihn. Das schaffen wir doch!" Die vier näherten sich langsam dem Wagen. Sie sahen zu wie sich die Türen öffneten. Eine schlanke Frau stieg aus. Sie war blond und lächelte freundlich in die Runde. „Hallo." Sam stürmte nach vorne und umarmte ihre Tante. „Tante Lois!!" „Hi Sam." „Das sind Dana und Charlie." „Hallo. Ich bin Lois." Dana nickte der Frau freundlich zu. Da wurde eine andere Autotüre zugeschlagen. Ein Junge kam um den Wagen herum. „Mummy, wer ist das?", quiekte er und Dana fand ihn total kindisch. „Schätzchen, dass sind Freunde von Fox und Samantha. Dies ist Dana und das ist Charlie." Der Junge musterte die beiden, da kamen Tina und Bill Mulder aus dem Haus. „Hallo Lois!", Tina umarmte ihre Schwester. „Wie geht's dir?", sie sah Lois ernst an. „Alles in Ordnung, wirklich!" Noch immer musste Lois dem ernsten Blick ihrer Schwester standhalten. „Tina, bitte..." „Entschuldige... Na dann kommt mal rein. Es gibt Kuchen!" Als Marc das hörte war er sofort im Haus Sam direkt hinter ihm, Fox jedoch grinste Charlie und Dana nur gequält zu und wollte gerade in das Haus gehen als Dana ihn zu seinem erstaunen festhielt. „Mrs. Mulder, darf Fox hier draußen bei uns bleiben?" Er sah wie seine Mutter sich zu ihnen umdrehte und Dana skeptisch musterte. „Aber..." „Bitte Mrs. Mulder!!! Er hat doch vorhin erst Kekse und Milch gehabt!!" Nun zog Tina Mulder die Stirn in Falten. Ihr Sohn aß nichts zum Frühstück, aber er aß Kekse und Milch. Dana bemerkte den Blick. „Nun Charlie und ich haben nichts gefrühstückt, also hat Mum uns dazu verdonnert etwas zu essen und wenn wir nicht essen würden, hätte sie uns in unsere Zimmer geschickt. Also haben wir gegessen... Aber es war so viel!! Und als Fox sagte er habe auch nicht wirklich viel gefrühstückt, da haben wir geteilt..." Tina Mulder nickte langsam. Sie war erstaunt, wie das Mädchen sie mit ihren blauen Augen in den Bann zog, so dass sie nicht sauer sein konnte.

Fox war es ganz recht, dass er nicht viel zu sagen hatte, den Marc drehte ihm immer die Worte im Mund um.

Dana indessen hoffte das Tina ihr die Notlüge abnahm und Fox nicht zwang mit zu essen. Tina sah sie noch eine ganze Zeit überlegend an, dann meinte sie : „Okay, aber nur, wenn ihr Marc nachher mit nehmt!" „Klar!", antworteten Dana und Charlie wie aus einem Munde. Als alle im Haus verschwunden waren meinte Fox : „Mensch Dana, du hattest Glück, dass Sam schon im Haus ist! Sonst hätte sie gepetzt." Dana zuckte die Schultern : „Nö, dann hätte ich mir was anderes ausgedacht!" und sie grinste ihn schelmisch an. Er grinste zurück, dann aber wurde er wieder ernst. „Was hast du denn dann mit Marc vor?" „Wart's ab!!!" war ihre Antwort und er wusste, dass sie es ihm nicht verraten würde auch wenn er noch so sehr bettelte. So grummelte er ein Ich werde es schon noch erfahren... in sich hinein.

Nach einer Viertelstunde öffnete sich die Tür und Sam und Marc kamen wieder raus. Charlie, Dana und Fox hatten während sie gewartet hatten erst ein bisschen Straßenmalkreide gemalt, doch bald hatten sich Dana und Fox auf einen großen Stein gegenüber des Hauses gesetzt und ein Gespräch begonnen. Charlie hatte weiter gemalt. Nun, da Fox sah, wie sein Cousin aus dem Haus trat versteifte er sich merklich. Seine warmen fröhlich glitzernden braunen Augen waren nun starr auf die Tür gerichtet. Sam und Marc kamen auf die Gruppe zu. Dana lächelte Sam warmherzig an : „Sam, du und Charlie, ihr könnt schon weiter malen." Sam und Charlie entfernten sich von der Gruppe. Dana wandte sich nun Marc zu. „So Marc." Meinte sie „du wunderst dich sicher, warum du nicht mitmalen sollst." Marc nickte, sie machte ihm Angst. Fox hatte er unter seiner Kontrolle, aber dieses Mädchen... sie verunsicherte ihn zutiefst mit ihren kalten blauen Augen. „Das hat einen einfachen Grund." Marc sah sie fragend und ängstlich an, einen Zustand den Dana nicht leiden konnte und den sie einfach übersah. „Meiner Meinung nach, ist die Art wie du Fox behandelst eine gemeine Art von mobbing!! Und ich hasse es, wenn jemand gemobbt wird!!" Sie schnekte ihm einen weiteren kalten Blick. „Das Fazit für dich ist, solltest du noch einmal den Versuch unternehmen Fox zu mobben, werden wir das schon in der Anfangsphase unter binden und DICH mobben!! Klar soweit?!" Marc nickte, er war richtig erstaunt, dass jemand für Fox Partei ergriff und dann noch so hartnäckig. Normalerweise wurde er immer von allen anderen gehänselt und gemobbt oder eben besten Falls ignoriert. „Dann ist gut. Lasst uns spielen gehen!!!"

* * *

Sry, liebe Leser, dass es solange mit diesem Chap gedauert hat, aber ich hette teilweise keine Ahnung wie ich weiter schreiben soll und Zeitweise keine Lust... Ich werde versuchen vor den Ferien noch mehr zu posten, aber es kann Zeitweise auch ab jetzt 6 Wochen dauern bis ich aus meinem Urlaub abgeschnitten von I-net zurückkomme... Auf jedenfall versuche ich bis dahin viel weitergeschrieben zu haben

Bis dann!!


	9. Gemischte Gefühle

Ich weiß so ein Name passt eigentlich besser zu einer Liebesgeschichte aber mir ist kein besserer eingefallen vorallem weil es in diesem Chap wirklich um die Gefühle von insbesonderem Dana geht. Aber auch Marc und Fox werden einbezogen und auch Marcs Mutter obwohl ich das im nächsten chap aufklären werde... Vielen dank noch an Nina für das Review du darfst ruhig noch mehr schreiben xD

auch alle anderen Dürfen mir reviews schreiben!!

* * *

Es war schon am späten Nachmittag als Fox auffiel, dass Marc Dana so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen versuchte. Diese ignorierte den Jungen auch soweit es ging. Es war, als hätte sie für Marc kein bisschen Freundlichkeit übrig... Was war da los?? Er war doch zwischendurch nur einmal kurz auf der Toilette gewesen... Was war in dieser Zeit passiert und warum fiel ihm erst jetzt auf wie kühl die beiden sich behandelten?? Wenn er so überlegte, war es als er von der Toilette zurückkam schon so gewesen... Charlie und Sam schien das ganze sehr peinlich zu sein... was war passiert??? Als er sah wie Dana die Luft zischend einsog um Marc bloß nicht zu beleidigen, schnappte er sich ihren Arm und zog sie hinter die Garage. „Was soll das?? Lass mich los!!", sträubte sie sich, doch er ließ nicht los bis sie hinter ein paar Büschen standen wo niemand sie sehen konnte. „FOX!!!" Er ließ sie los. „Was ist passiert??", fragte er. Sie stutzte. „Was?" Er nahm sie an den Schultern und sah sie ernst an. "Was ist passiert?? Du weißt schon mit Marc." Sie schlug seine Hände weg. „Nichts! Lass das!!" „Nicht bevor du mir gesagt hast, was er gemacht oder gesagt hat!!" Sie hatte aufgehört um sich zu schlagen, als er ihr ernsthaft in die Augen sah. Wenn jemand die beiden jetzt gesehen hätte, hätte der sicher gedacht, dass sie eine geistige Verbindung herstellten, auf der sie sich alles mitteilen konnten. Dana wollte ihm nicht sagen was vorgefallen war. Sie wollte und sie konnte nicht. Ihr Stolz verbot es ihr. Aber wie er sie anstarrte... Als würde er sie vor allem beschützen wollen, als wollte er wissen was sie bedrückte, auch wenn es sie noch so sehr in ihrem Stolz krängte es ihm zu sagen. 

Er konnte nicht anders er musste ihr in die Augen starren. Irgendwie musste er sie ja dazu bringen ihm zu erzählen, was sie so bedrückte und aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. Sie kannten sich erst einen, nun fasst schon zwei Tage und doch musste er wissen was in ihr Vorging. Er wollte sie beschützen und irgendwie kam er sich dabei komisch vor, denn bis jetzt hatte er nur den Drang gehabt Sam zu beschützen und die war seine Schwester. Aber jetzt... jetzt wollte er Dana beschützen und sie gehörte noch nicht einmal zum näheren Familienumkreis. Sie musste ihm einfach erzählen was gewesen war, sonst würde er keine Ruhe finden...

Es entstand eine starke Spannung um die Beiden sie standen nur still da und ihre Geister schienen einen Kampf zu führen. Schließlich schloss Dana die Augen. Sie würde nichts sagen. Dazu war sie zu stolz. Sie konnte alles ertragen!! Sie war stark.

Als sie die Augen schloss wurde die Verbindung getrennt Fox spürte fast wie er sie nicht mehr in seinen Bann ziehen könnte. Er wurde nervös. Was ging in ihr vor? Was würde sie jetzt machen. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete erkannte er sie nicht wieder. Es waren nicht die warmen, freundlichen Augen die wie Wasser schimmerten. Diese Augen hatten nun etwas kühles, dass ihn frösteln ließ. Er erblickte ihren Stolz und ihre Wut darin. „Fox", ihre Stimme zitterte ein bisschen. „Ja?" Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich muss ein ernstes Wörtchen mit deinem lieben, netten, reizenden Cousin sprechen!" Sie drehte sich um und ging geradewegs wieder zur Straße zurück. Er folgte ihr. Irgendwie wusste er dass er nichts mehr sagen konnte. Sie würde ihm sicher noch erzählen was passiert war aber momentan wollte sie nicht. Aber was sie nun mit Marc machen würde? Das alles gab ihm zu denken...

Als er die beiden zurück kommen sah schluckte Marc. Irgendwie hatte Fox dieses Monster von Mädchen wieder aufgebaut. Und wie sie ging so entschlossen und gerade so selbstsicher. Er war erschrocken bei ihrem Anblick nun konnte er sie wirklich nicht mehr unter seine Kontrolle bringen... Dana erreichte Marc als seine Mutter und Foxs Mutter aus dem Haus auf die Veranda traten. Die beiden unterhielten sich. Dana ging geradewegs auf Marc zu und schnitt ihm dabei noch den Weg zu seiner Mutter ab. Als sie vor ihm stand musterte sie ihn aus kühlen Augen und atmete tief ein. Fox konnte es nicht glauben sie stand einfach nur vor ihm und brachte Marc durch ihren Blick dazu immer kleiner zu werden. Fox selbst konnte sich sehr gut hineinversetzen wie Marc sich jetzt fühlen musste Dana sah in diesem Moment wirklich angsteinflößend aus. Charlie sah Fox fragend an. Was hatte seine Schwester nur so aus der Fassung gebracht? Sie wurde doch normalerweise nie so wütend und wenn dann wusste jeder dass es besser war ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen und sie zog sich meist zurück und schrie, weinte und schlug in ihrem Zimmer um sich... Doch nun schien sie ihren Ärger nicht mal mehr runterschlucken zu können so wie sie es normalerweise konnte. In diesem Moment schien sie sich nur noch auf Marc zu fixieren nichts schien sie ablenken zu können. „Dana!!" schrie Sam auf, die sich nur zu gut vorstellen konnte, was jetzt geschehen würde. Lois und Tina sahen zu den Kindern herunter, doch ihnen blieb keine Zeit zu reagieren, denn der Wutausbruch von Dana geschah in diesem Augenblick. „WAS BILDEST DU DIR EIGENTLICH EIN??? DU KLEINER HOSENSCHEIßER!!! DU HAST DEN MUMM JEDEN VON UNS EINZELN ANZUGREIFEN!!!! UND DAS MIT DEN SCHLIMMSTEN MITTELN!! DENKST DU ICH HABE ES GERN WENN MAN MICH KAROTTENKOPF NENNT??? ICH ERKENNE WANN DAS AUS SPAß GEMEINT IST UND WANN ES EINE ERNSTE BELEIDIGUNG DARSTELLT!!! UND DU WOLLTEST MICH BELEIDIGEN UND ZWAR ZUTIEFST!!! ICH BEREUE; DASS ICH GESAGT HABE DASS WIR UNS UM DICH KÜMMERN; DENN DIR IST NICHT ZU HELFEN!!! DU HAST DOCH KEINE AHNUNG WAS ES HEIßT NETT ZU SEIN!!! ICH VERABSCHEUE MENSCHEN WIE DICH!!! UND JETZT FANG BLOß NICHT AN ZU HEULEN!!!" sie war inzwischen immer näher an Marc herangerückt der immer panischer versuchte zurück zuweichen. „DU BIST EINFACH EIN KLEINER VERZOGENER GEMEINER NICHT ZU GEFÜHLEN FÄHIGER... ICH WEIß NICHT WAS!! DENN WENN ICH JUNGE SAGE IST DAS EINE BELEIDIGUNG FÜR ALLE ANDEREN!!! ICH KANN NUR SAGEN DU WIRST NOCH PROBLEME BEKOMMEN IN DEINEM LEBEN UND ZWAR GENUG!!! ABER FÜR DEN GANZEN TAG TERROR DEN DU VERANSTALTET HAST HASSE ICH DICH!!! ICH HASSE DICH ABGRUNDTIEF!!" Margaret Scully die ihre Tochter schreien hatte hören war inzwischen aus dem Haus getreten und hergelaufen. Lois stand wie versteinert hinter Dana und Tina stand immer noch mit offenem Mund auf der Veranda auch Fox, Sam und Charlie starrten Dana erstaunt an. Melissa hatte das ganze geschehen von ihrem Zimmerfenster aus beobachtet und Danas Vater sah genau in dem Moment aus dem Fenster als Dana wie in Zeitlupe mit dem Arm ausholte. Marc sah wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen zu Dana hoch und sie starrte auf ihn herunter. Als sie ihren Arm anspannte wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst was sie im begriff war zu tun und sie hielt inne. Dann ließ sie zum erstaunen aller den Arm sinken drehte sich nach rechts von Mark und allen anderen weg und rannte die Straße hinunter. Tränen kullerten über ihre Wangen sie wollte nur alleine sein.

Fox brauchte einige Zeit, doch dann setzte er ihr nach. „Dana!! Dana warte!!!" Auch in Marc war wieder Leben gekommen. Plötzlich stand seine Mutter vor ihm. Er starrte zu ihr hoch und grinste. Doch Lois machte ein verschlossenes Gesicht und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Marc starrte seine Mutter entsetzt an. Er hatte noch nie eine Ohrfeige bekommen. Er hielt sich die Wange dann liefen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht. Tina indessen war zu ihre Schwester geeilt, die nun weinend an ihrer Schulter lehnte. Margaret war inzwischen hinter Sam und Charlie zum stehen gekommen und legte die Arme um die beiden, die das ganze genauso erschrocken beobachteten...

Dana indessen hatte irgendwann mit rennen gestoppt noch immer rannen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht, sie schluchzte leise, doch sie blieb nicht stehen. Sie ging immer weiter. Bis sie plötzlich eine Hand packte und herumzog. Sie hörte wie jemand ihren Namen schrie. Aber sie schloss die Augen. Nur noch mehr Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und sie wurde von einem Schluchzkrampf geschüttelt.

Er war ihr nachgerannt. Als sie langsamer geworden war hatte er aufgeholt und als er sie erreicht hatte, hatte er sie gepackt und zu sich umgedreht. Sie war kurz davor gewesen Marc zu schlagen, aber sie hatte es nicht getan und das rechnete er ihr hoch an. „Dana, das war spitze!" ...

Vielleicht hatte er etwas falsches gesagt, denn sie wurde von einem Weinkrampf geschüttelt? Egal. Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. Auch sie schloss die Arme um seinen Rücken und weinte an seine Schulter...

* * *

Zu diesem Text : Ich habe ja schon am Anfang viel dazu geschrieben... Warum Lois ihren Sohn ohrfeigt?? - Wird noch nicht verraten. 

Dieses Chap widme ich Nina, denn nur wegen ihr ist es eigentlich entstanden (durch das review) , denn eigentlich hatte ich schon aufgehört diese Stry zu schreiben, da ich dachte sie währe zu schlecht... Nun wenn da draußen noch jemand ist dem die Geschichte gefällt außer ihr dann schreibt mir ein Review. Aber Nina für dich schreibe ich erstmal auf alle Fälle weiter xD

So für alle anderen ihr wisst ja hoffentlich wie man reviews schreiben kann!! (Macht dass doch bitte mal!!)


	10. Der Waldpark

Es war ein wunderschöner Nachmittag geworden und die Thomasens hatten Besuch von ihren Großeltern bekommen. Debbie war gelangweilt. Eigentlich mochte sie ihre Großeltern und ihren lustigen Großvater, aber heute konnte sie über keinen Witz lachen. Warum nur?? Wie konnte ihr Fox nur so etwas antun?? Die ganze Zeit hatte sie das Szenario vor den Augen. Fox und das Mädchen. Wie sie lachend, im Regen, unter dem Baum standen. An nichts anderes konnte sie denken. Schließlich schlug ihre Mutter vor, dass sie alle einen Spatziergang durch den Park machen könnten. Alle waren sofort einverstanden, vor allem Debbies kleiner Bruder Scott, der überhaupt nicht mehr still sitzen konnte. So zogen sie ihre Mäntel an und die Schuhe und verließen das Haus in Richtung Park. Debbies Großvater machte gerade einen Spaß über das Wetter, als ihre Großmutter zu ihr kam. „Deborah, was ist los? Warum siehst du heute so... niedergeschlagen aus?" „Ach Oma... wenn du wüsstest..." Debbie seufzte. Ihre Großmutter zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ach Debbie Omas wissen viel..." Debbie schwieg einen Moment und wollte gerade ansetzen zu erzählen als sie Rufe hörte. Auch ihre Großmutter horchte auf. Plötzlich waren alle ganz still und lauschten. Debbies Großmutter flüsterte : „Hat da nicht gerade jemand was gerufen?" Sie sahen sich alle an. Plötzlich erschallte der Ruf ganz aus ihrer Nähe. „DANA!!! WO BIST DU???" Und Fox brach aus dem Unterholz.

Er war ihr nachgerannt hatte aber unterschätzt wie schnell sie laufen konnte. Wie eine Wilde war sie die Straße zum Park heruntergehetzt und dann im Dickicht verschwunden. Erst hatte er ihr noch folgen können doch dann war sie einfach verschwunden... Und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als nach ihr zu rufen, doch dass würde wohl keinen Erfolg haben denn sie würde nicht antworten, dass wusste er. Er rannte weiter. Als er sah dass sich dass Gebüsch öffnete rief er noch mal nach ihr. Keine Antwort, wie er befürchtet hatte. Er stürmte auf einen Spazierweg und währe beinahe mit einem älteren Mann zusammen gestoßen.

Alle starrten den Jungen an, er starrte zurück. Debbie selbst hatte es die Sprache verschlagen. Doch schließlich trat sie vor. „Mulder?" Als er sie erblickte drückte er den Rücken durch und starrte sie mit einem missbilligendem Blick an. „Ja?" fragte er trotzdem. Debbie ließ sich nicht verunsichern. „Was machst du denn?" „Was geht dich das an??" Debbie war so überrascht dass sie nicht anders konnte als den Mund auf und zu zuklappen. „Nun mal langsam mein Junge.." ihr Großvater mischte sich ein. „Was hat dir unsere liebe Debbie denn getan?" Er schnitt eine Grimasse. „Warum fragen sie dass nicht sie?? Außerdem..."

„Seit doch mal still!!" fuhr Debbies Großmutter dazwischen. „Hört ihr dass??" Alle sahen sie an. „Was denn Oma?? Was denn??", fragte Debbies Bruder Scott.

Dana hatte inzwischen innegehalten. Ganz außer Atem war sie. Und sicher hatte sie ein Tränen verschmiertes Gesicht... Warum sie geweint hatte? Nun, inzwischen verstand sie es selbst nicht mehr... Sie wusste nur noch dass sie den Cousin von Fox am liebsten geschlagen hätte. Und dann hatte sie es doch nicht gekonnt. Sie sah das ganze geschehen noch mal vor ihren Augen aus der Position eines Beobachters. Wie sie vor dem Jungen stand wie ihre Hand in der Luft zu zittern begann. Sie beobachtete alles in Zeitlupe. Fast konnte sie sehen wie ihre Hand in der Luft auf den Jungen zuschnellte. Sie als Beobachterin stürmte auf ihr handelndes Ich zu und stellte sich vor den Jungen.

Alle lauschten gespannt in die Stille.

Die wucht ihres Schlages traf sie so, dass sie die Augen aufriss, stöhnte und die Hand an ihre schmerzende Wange legte. Plötzlich begriff sie was da gerade passiert war. Sie fing an zu rennen in die Richtung aus der sie ihrer Meinung nach gekommen war und schrie aus Leibeskräften : „FOX!!! WO BIST DU???... bitte... FOX!!!!"

Alle hatten den Atem angehalten. Er bemerkte wie sich seine Lunge langsam schmerzlich dehnte und doch hatte er Angst auszuatmen und wieder einzuatmen, denn er könnte einen wichtigen Hinweis in diesem Fall verpassen. Schon als er dachte ihm würde die Lunge platzen hörte er ihre Stimme. Sie kam irgendwo aus dem Waldstück hinter ihm er drehte sich um ließ die Luft aus seinen überstrapazierten Lungen, und rannte los während er wieder neue Luft einsog. Dann fing auch er an zu brüllen : „DANA HIER!!"

Debbies Großvater hatte noch versucht den Jungen am T-Shirt zu packen doch das war schiefgegangen. Er wusste nicht wieso und würde wohl auch nie erfahren aus welchem Grund er dem Jungen durch das Dickicht des Parkwaldes hinterher stürmte.

Sie hatte in diesem eigentlich noch kleineren Waldstück des Parks schon die gesamte Orientierung verloren. Inzwischen hielt sie nur noch auf seine Stimme zu. Sie musste ihm soviel erzählen und gleichzeitig konnte sie dass gerade doch gar nicht erlebt haben, oder?

Er war schon ganz nah bei ihr... Was war wohl geschehen in der Zeit als ihn die Thomasens aufgehalten hatten??? Gleich würde er es wissen...

Beide brachen gleichzeitig aus dem Dickicht auf die Lichtung hervor. Debbies Großvater kurz nach Fox und Debbie ebenfalls kurz nach ihm. Dana und Fox gingen aufeinander zu als sie voreinander standen hielten sie inne. Sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen. Es dauerte eine weile bis er sich zu ihr hinunter beugte und sie umarmte. Er schloss sie einfach in die Arme kein Kuss und nichts dass auf eine Beziehung hinwies. Debbie stockte der Atem. Dana sog tief die Luft ein und dann meinte sie : „Ich konnte es nicht tun..." Er löste die Umarmung und sah ihr noch mal tief in die Augen. „Nein, konntest du nicht." „Ich meine es währe so einfach gewesen er stand da vor mir so wie du und doch..." „Dana, lass gut sein... ich verstehe dass..."

„Nein Fox, dass ist nicht alles... ich... ich habe es gerade vorhin wieder erlebt ich habe mich gesehen..." Er sah sie verwundert an. „Doch Fox ich habe mich gesehen wie ich Marc gegenüber stand und ich hatte die Hand gehoben es war als währe ich außerhalb meines Körpers... und dann hat die Dana die da vor deinem Cousin stand zugeschlagen und dass konnte ich auch nicht mit ansehen... und da bin ich dann dazwischen gegangen... sie hat mich geschlagen... ich hab mich geschlagen hier..." Sie deutete auf ihre rote Wange. „Und dann war ich wieder hier im Wald... irgendwo..." Sie trat einen schritt zurück, denn sie hatte Debbie bemerkt. „Wer ist denn das?" Er sah zu Debbie und ihrem Großvater hinüber. „Ist doch egal oder? Gehen wir?" Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Dann sah sie zwischen den beiden hin und her und schließlich tauschte sie einen blick mit dem älteren Herren, der die Schultern zuckte. „Ok..." Doch als er sie wegführte spürte sie den Blick des Mädchens auf dem Rücken...

* * *

So das 10 chap ist endlich da es war teilweise sehr schwierig zu schreiben vorallem weil es Debbie gibt (bitte nicht falsch verstehen Debbie ist eigentlich eine gute Figur, auch wenn sie tierisch eiversüchtig auf Scully ist ;) )) Ich hoffe auf eure reviews sie helfen echt weiter zu schreiben!!!

Ein großes DANKE an alle die bis jetzt ein commend geschickt haben!! Fortsetzung follgt!!


	11. Prinz,Gaukler,Verbrecher & Geheimagent

So es geht weiter mit Teil 11. Ich habe neulich wieder ein Commend bekommen. Wie immer habe ich mich wahnsinnig gefreut!!! DANKE!!! Nun diesen Teil habe ich schon vor etwas längerer Zeit geschrieben. Dann bin ich in einer Schreibblockade festgesteckt und habe auf die nächsten Sommerferien gewartet... =) Leider fehlt im Kapitelnamen das Prinzessin, aber es hat nicht mehr dazugepasst (Versteht ihr, wenn ihr die Geschichte gelesen habt^^). Bitte um eure Reviews, auch da ich wissen möchte was ihr davon haltet, wenn ich Doggett und Reyes einführe... oder Skinner^^ Na ja kommen wir zum Schluss. Das nette Commend hat mich bewogen weiter zu schreiben...

°Nina : Danke für dein Commend. Hat mich sehr gefreut. Ich hoffe es kommt noch mehr^^ Jetzt, da ich wieder zeit zum schreiben habe. Wenn du lust hast noch mehr von mir zu lesen, dann ließ einfach mal in Alienjagt rein, ist nicht ganz dieser Stil, sondern beginnt vor mulders verschwinden ende der 7 Staffel. Die beiden bekommen einen neuen Partneragenten =) 3 gz Ray

°Turmwache : Danke für deine Commends (bei mehreren Geschichten.). Die Knight Rider Story habe ich gleich überarbeitet. Ich hoffe es ist jetzt besser^^ lG gz Ray

* * *

„Und, dass hast du echt erlebt??" er sah sie erstaunt an. Dana nickte. „Das ist.... **wow**!!" Während er ganz begeistert dreinschaute, machte sie ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Mit der Frage „Aber, **warum** hab ich das erlebt??" brachte sie ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. Er ließ sich neben sie auf den Boden plumpsen. „Hm.... vielleicht um dir zu zeigen, dass **doch** alles in Ordnung ist.... Oder dass du nicht falsch gehandelt hast.... oder..... keine Ahnung...." Sie sahen sich an. „Ich auch nicht...." gab sie zu. Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer wurde aufgerissen und Sam und Charlie standen darin. „Samantha, was...?"

„Hallo!!" das Mädchen beachtete die unausgesprochene Frage ihres Bruders überhaupt nicht. Sie und Charlie setzten sich zu den beiden auf den Boden. „Und was macht ihr so??"

„Nichts.... wir sitzen hier und überlegen was wir machen könnten...." antwortete Dana. „Ist... ähm... die Nervensäge schon weg??" fragte Fox. „Marc? Ja, der ist grade weg...." Es herrschte eine kurze unangenehme Schweigepause. „Könnten wir nicht vielleicht alle was **zusammen** spielen?", unterbrach Charlie sie. Dana ging nur zu gern auf den Themawechsel ein. „Ja, aber was??" Plötzlich stand Tina in der Tür. „Auf alle Fälle irgend etwas **draußen**," alle starrten sie erstaunt an, denn niemand hatte bemerkt, wie sie herauf gekommen war. „Jetzt, wo das Wetter noch so schön ist!! Außerdem geht bald die Schule wieder los und da sitzt ihr sowieso die Hälfte des Tages drinnen!!"

„Ok." Alle erhoben sich. Doch kaum waren sie wieder vor der Tür herrschte nachdenkliches Schweigen. „Und, was spielen wir jetzt??" fragte Charlie schließlich. „Keine Ahnung...." wieder schwiegen sie. „Wir sollten uns lieber schnell etwas überlegen, es ist ja schon fast Abend..." meinte Dana. Fox sah sie erstaunt an. „Und wo liegt das Problem?"

„Wir essen um sechs Uhr und danach dürfen wir meist nicht mehr nach draußen...."„Oh..." wieder allgemeines Schweigen. Da fing Charlie plötzlich an zu grinsen. „Was hast du?" Sam sah ihn an, doch Charlie ging gar nicht auf die Frage ein. „Dana warum spielen wir nicht das Geschichten-Theater-Spiel?" Dana biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe. „Könnten wir..." „Was ist denn das?" fragten Sam und Fox wie aus einem Munde. „Ich erkläre es euch. Also, ich werde eine Geschichte erzählen mit drei Personen. Euch. Und ihr werdet versuchen zu mimen was ich euch in der Geschichte machen lasse, versteht ihr?" Allgemeines nicken umgab Dana. „Gut dann fang ich an.... Es war einmal eine kleine Prinzessin und ein kleiner Prinz. Die hassten sich abgrundtief." Sam und Charlie sahen sich ganz böse an dann drehten sie sich um und gingen voneinander fort, aber nur soweit dass sie die Geschichte noch hören konnten. „Und dann war da noch der Hofnarr." Fox machte einen Hampelmann dann hüpfte er einmal im Kreis. „Der Prinz und die Prinzessin stritten jeden Tag lauthals." Charlie und Sam gingen schreiend aufeinander los. Dann hielten sie wieder inne.

„Sie schubsten sich." Die beiden machten was Dana gesagt hatte.

„Sie stritten um Nichts und um Alles. Doch der Narr hatte eine List." Fox tat so als würde ihm ein Licht aufgehen.

„Er schrieb an beide jeweils einen Brief." Nun tat er so als würde er einen langen Brief schreiben.

„In dem jeweils die Entschuldigung des anderen zu finden war und dann noch ein kleines Liebesgeständnis. Der Narr reichte jedem seiner beiden Herren den Brief der für den ihn bestimmt war und verdrückte sich." Fox ging zu Dana und setzte sich neben sie.

„Schon bald sah man den Prinzen und die Prinzessin zusammen Hand in Hand durch den Schlossgarten wandern. ENDE!!"

Alle lachten. „Du Dana?" Sam sah sie fragend an. „Erzählst du immer nur Geschichten mit Prinzen und Prinzessinnen?"

„Oh nein Sam ich erzähle auch welche mit Elfen, Piraten und anderen Gestallten. Ich erzähle auch Gruselgeschichten, Horror und so Sachen...." Sam sah sie nicht einmal erstaunt an. Es zeigte sich keine Regung in ihrem Gesicht. „Was ist los?" Dana versuchte es mit einem Grinsen. „Nichts ich..." Sam hielt mitten im Satz inne.

Ein Auto war an die Kinder herangefahren. „Guten Nachmittag, Kinder.", sagte er. Sie alle musterten ihn. Er war in einen Smoking gekleidet und hatte braunes fast schwarzes Haar. „Guten Nachmittag.", antworteten sie alle höflich im Chor. Der Mann blies Zigarettenrauch in die Luft. „Wisst ihr wo hier in der Gegend ein Mann meines Alters mit dem Namen William Mulder wohnt?", fragte er, nachdem er nochmals an der Zigarette gezogen hatte.

Dana hasste Zigaretten und der Mann war ihr nicht geheuer.

Fox stand auf und näherte sich dem Wagen. „Ja das ist mein Vater. Wir wohnen dort drüben." Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf das Haus.

„Oh gut, danke schön." Der Mann stellte den Wagen ein paar Schritte weiter an den Wegrand, dann ging er auf das Haus der Mulders zu. Er klingelte. Als ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde trat er gerade seine Zigarette auf dem Boden aus. Kurz bevor er in das Haus ging sah er sich noch einmal um. Alle Kinder starrten ihn an. Er lächelte kurz und verschwand dann im Haus.

Kurz nachdem der Fremde in dem Haus verschwunden war, fingen sie an zu reden. Durcheinander, natürlich. „Wer war das?" „Was der wohl will?" „Der sah aus, wie so ein... **Verbrecher**!" „Nein, eher wie ein Geheimagent!"

Margaret Scully unterbrach das ganze schließlich. Sie kam aus dem Haus und rief Charlie und Dana zum Abendessen. Fox und Dana verabredeten sich noch schnell für morgen zum „zum Bäcker gehen".

* * *

°Autors note : Ich habe neu die Namen der Kapitel eingefügt. Hoffe sie unterstützen die Vorstellung^^ lG 3 Fortsetzung folgt!! gz Ray


End file.
